Complete List of Powers F
Powers 'F' Faery Physiology - The power to use the abilities and traits of faeries. Fallout Adaptation - ''' The power to adapt to radioactive environments. '''Fat Manipulation - The ability to mentally or psychically manipulate fats and fatty tissues. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fear_Inducement////////// Fear Breath] - To generate intense terror from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth, triggering fear within an opponent and paralyzing them, making them easier prey for stronger attacks. Often times this particular breath can atributed to Repelling shockwave and Demolition Effect, as the screams can also have heavy concussive aspects, knocking people into the air, fending attacks while attacking and/or shatering solid matter. Fear Empowerment - The power to be strengthened by the fear of others or oneself. Fear Inducement - The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. Fear Manipulation - ''' The power to sense and manipulate the fears of oneself and others. '''Fear Masking - The power to draw upon superhuman reserves of courage or fearlessness. Feather Projection - The power to project razor-sharp feathers as projectile weapons. Feline Physiology - The power to become or mimic the abilities and attributes of felines. Feral Mind - The ability to subject one's own mind and subconscious into primal rage. Fertility Inducement - The power to induce fertility in a subject causing growth and reproduction. Fire Beam Emission - The ability to emit a beam of fire that burns anything upon contact. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Breathing///////// Fire Breath] - To generate fire within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. The flames can be slightly manipulated only through managing the amount of flames - exhaling a large fireball or exhaling multiple times for a barrage of smaller fireballs could be a useful variety. Fire Breathing - The power to discharge flames within one’s exhalation. Fire Generation - The power to generate fire. Fire Manipulation - The ability to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. Fire Mimicry - The ability to mimic or take form of fire. Fireball Projection - The power to create and launch fireballs. Fireproof Skin - The power to be completely unharmed by fire and flame. [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrotechnic_Plasma/////////// Firework Breath] - To generate an explosive firework barrage from within oneself and release it in various forms from the mouth. Fish Physiology - The power to take on the abilities and attributes of fish. Flammable Blood - The ability to have flammable blood and use it for various purposes. Flash Precognition - The ability to see things seconds or minutes before they happen. Flash Step - The power to use short bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. Flight ''' - The power to fly without any outside influence. '''Floortilting - The ability to change the direction which gravity pulls objects within a certain area. Flower Manipulation - The power to manipulate flowers. Fog Generation - The power to create/generate fog. Food Manipulation - The power to manipulate food. Force Armor Generation - The ability to place a skin level force field around the body to give the user great protection. Force Drain - The power to leech energy off an object, creature, or existing force. Force Manipulation - The ability to create and/or control one or more forms of force. Force-Field Generation - The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Formulated Blasts - One with this ability can create and expel blasts that look like animals and other things in the world. Formulated Electrical Blasts - The ability to create blasts of electricity that takes the form of an animal or other worldy things. Fortress Physiology - is the ability to create people, weapons, vehicles, and defenses from inside your body and release them at full size. Four Horsemen Physiology - The user may possess the characteristics and powers of the most famous horsemen of existence, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Freeze Breath - The power to emit cold air from one's mouth that freezes matter. Freeze Vision - The power to Emit beams of heat-draining energy from one's eyes. Freezing - The ability to reduce the kinetic energy of atoms, thereby lowering temperature. Friction Manipulation - The ability to control the friction of your own body and of objects you touch. Full Healing - The ability to heal all kinds of damage, mental,emotional and physical. Fungal Mimicry - The power in which one’s take on fungus-like physiology and behavior. Fungus Manipulation - The power to manipulate fungi. Fur Generation - The power to produce a hair-like substance over the entire body. Future Manipulation - Power to control what will happen in the future.